


Cutest Couple Award

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, True Love, Yaoi, cute fluff, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano and Ludwig were still sleeping soundly in their bed, both had their arms around each other affectionately as one once in a while let out a snore whilst the other cooed like a baby. When Ludwig stirred in awakening, his eyes saw the small Italian close to his side, warm to the touch and smiling with little murmurs of slumber slipping through his slightly parted lips. Ludwig stared softly at his lover who was also stirring to wake up and noticed Ludwig watching him with a tender smile on his face. Feliciano was the first to reach closer to Ludwig's face and gave a cute peck on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple Award

Cutest Couple Award

Feliciano and Ludwig were still sleeping soundly in their bed, both had their arms around each other affectionately as one once in a while let out a snore whilst the other cooed like a baby. When Ludwig stirred in awakening, his eyes saw the small Italian close to his side, warm to the touch and smiling with little murmurs of slumber slipping through his slightly parted lips. Ludwig stared softly at his lover who was also stirring to wake up and noticed Ludwig watching him with a tender smile on his face. Feliciano was the first to reach closer to Ludwig's face and gave a cute peck on his lips.

Ludwig spoke first in a tired tone, "Guten Morgen, liebe."

Feliciano grinned. "Buongiorno, amore. Did you have a good sleep?"

Ludwig held him close to him and he said, "Ja, I did."

Right then, Feliciano gave Ludwig a peck on the lips. "That's good. Do you want to eat some pasta?"

"For breakfast?" asked Ludwig, baffled. "We had pasta last night."

"But I love pasta~!"

Ludwig and Feliciano started to get up, but Feliciano hugged Ludwig's back passionately. Ludwig turned his head to Feli who rested his chin on Ludwig's shoulder and gave a peck on his cheek. All was good in the world.

Just then, the doorbell rung. Both were confused. Who could that be in the early morning?

"That must be Kiku," said Ludwig and prepared to get up. But Feliciano was holding on jealously. "Feli, I need to get to the door."

"Just pretend we're not at home and they'll go away..." Feliciano started to give more kisses from Ludwig's neck to his back.

"If you let me go," Ludwig suggested, "we can eat pasta for breakfast."

Feliciano hummed in curiosity but released his boyfriend so he could go and answer the door. Ludwig quickly took a shirt and put it on as he went down the stairs of his house and went to the door. But when he opened it, he noticed that no one. He saw a neighbor across the street walking his dog and thought the mailman must have left, thinking no one was at home. However, looking down on the ground he noticed a large, green wrapped present with a small red bow on top.

Ludwig took the package falteringly and shook it. Something large shook inside and he wondered what it was as he closed his door and went to the kitchen where he saw Feliciano preparing breakfast. The lighting of the kitchen was of a golden yellow-colored sunrays entering the large room as Feliciano noticed Ludwig's presence standing by his side.

"Luddy, who was it?"

"Nobody," said Ludwig. "All I found was this." He showed him the present and Feliciano squealed in glee.

"It must be a present. Let's open it now!"

Before Ludwig could protest, Feliciano grabbed the present, placed it on the dinner table and commenced to unwrap it. Ludwig watched from behind Feliciano and when the cardboard lids opened they saw a trophy. Feliciano took the trophy out preeminently examined it.

"What is this?"

"It's a trophy... But who gave it?" Ludwig saw the card from the table left upside down and when he took it, he read the message. "'Congratulations, you have won the... Cutest Couple award?'"

Feliciano gasped in delight. He placed the trophy down and said, "Really? I can't believe we won! I'm so proud of you, Luddy-boo~!" In response, Feliciano turned around and tiptoed up to give a kiss on the lips that lasted longer than the morning kisses.

In between kisses, Ludwig asked, "Who do you think gave it to us?"

That was when Feliciano stopped and pondered with a curious look. "I don't know...but I'm still so happy! Te amo, Ludwig."

"But shouldn't we know who gave it to us?" asked Ludwig hesitantly. "M-maybe someone gave it to us by accident-"

Feliciano's eyes widened in shock, "Ah...you...think it's a mistake?" Right then, his head was lowered in shame and pools of tears began to form from the corners of his eyes.

That wasn't what I meant, thought Ludwig suddenly, the terrible feeling of guilt and shame rose as he saw Feliciano taking his hands away from Ludwig and cried. Ludwig stared at the poor crying Italian in front of him, but he then wrapped his large arms into a hug between them.

"I...I'm sorry, Feli," Ludwig blushed in acknowledgment, his cheeks redden like cherries. "I-ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

There was silence.

"Do you mean it, Ludwig?"

"Ja, I do."

From then on, the two were kissing in the kitchen as the trophy stood bravely alone. Ludwig was amazingly grateful that his lover was forgiving.

XxXxXxX

"I told you they would like it!" squealed Elizabeta, holding her binoculars with perverted eyes behind the bushes of Ludwig's garden.

"I never doubted you, Elizabeta-san," said Kiku, sketching doodles lickety-split in his sketch book.

"We should do this every year," said Elizabeta in a relieving sigh. "Next year: USUK!"

The two yaoi lovers cheered in agreement and remained in Ludwig's bushes for the remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> GerIta deserves that award! Soon USUK will be given the best award for being Hot! I hope you guys enjoyed this! :)


End file.
